militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aircraft Carrier (Medium)
|module2= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship propulsion=Steam turbines, two shafts, |Ship speed= |Ship range= |Ship complement=3,400–3,900 (including air wing) |Ship sensors=AN/SPS-49 2-D air-search radar AN/SPS-48C 3-D radarGardiner and Chumbley 1995, p. 574. |Ship armament=2 x 20-mm Phalanx CIWS mounts |Ship aircraft=55–65 }} }} The Aircraft Carrier (Medium) (CVV) was an American design for a conventional-powered (i.e. non-nuclear-powered) aircraft carrier proposed in the 1970s. It was to be smaller and cheaper than the contemporary nuclear-powered ''Nimitz'' class. A single example was planned, but was not built, with further Nimitz-class carriers built instead. Development and design In the early 1970s, the United States Navy, following the doctrine of Chief of Naval Operations Admiral Elmo Zumwalt for larger numbers of smaller and cheaper ships, initiated design studies for a "minimum-cost" carrier of 50,000–60,000 tons. The new design was planned to be much cheaper than nuclear-powered carriers (a cost target of $550 millon was set in 1972Friedman p324.) but still be suitable for replacing the ageing s.Friedman pp. 323–324.Naval Aviation News, July 1979, p. 8. ASW carriers.|group=nb}} Work on the project (designated T-CBL) was stopped however, when the US Congress made statements encouraging all major warships to be nuclear-powered, and in 1976 an order was placed for a fourth nuclear-powered . Later that year, however, US President Gerald Ford cancelled the order for the fourth Nimitz, stating that instead, two CVVs, medium-sized, conventional-powered carriers which were expected to mainly operate V/STOL aircraft would be built. The existing T-CBL design formed the basis for the new CVV, this being of the required size, while capable of operating all existing conventional carrier aircraft (this proved important as the hoped-for supersonic V/STOL fighters did not come to fruition). The CVV carried a smaller airgroup than existing supercarriers (i.e. about 60 compared with about 90 for the nuclear-powered Nimitz class or the conventional-powered s) and had two steam catapults rather than four and three arrestor wires instead of four. The CVV also had a less powerful power plant, with steam turbines fed by six boilers generating in a two-shaft arrangement, compared with the delivered to four shafts of the larger carriers, giving a speed of compared with over .Naval Aviation News July 1979, pp. 11–12.Moore 1979, pp. 674, 675, 678. While slower than earlier carriers, this was still sufficiently fast to keep up with carrier task forces. Not all of the design features in the CVV were less capable than earlier carriers, however, as the carrier was planned to have improved protection for the ship's magazines and to be protected against under-keel explosions.Gardiner and Chumbley 1995, p. 575. The Carter administration from 1977 onwards continued with the CVV program, by now expected to cost $1.5 billion per ship compared to $2.4 billion for a Nimitz, vetoing congressional attempts to vote $2 billion towards construction of a fourth Nimitz, although plans for a second CVV were abandoned.Moore 1979, pp. 674–675. When it was realised that a repeat of the [[USS John F. Kennedy (CV-67)|USS John F. Kennedy]], the last conventionally powered large carrier to be built would only cost about $100 million more than the CVV, while being much more capable, the Navy and the Secretary of Defense Harold Brown recommended that a repeat Kennedy be included in the 1980 shipbuilding program instead of the CVV, but this was rejected by Carter, partly based on the lower life-cycle costs of the smaller ship with its smaller airwing.Naval Aviation News July 1979, p. 10. A fourth Nimitz, the [[USS Theodore Roosevelt (CVN-71)|USS Theodore Roosevelt]] was authorised in the FY 81 budget, however, and the election of Ronald Reagan meant that defense budgets were no longer strained, meaning an end to the CVV.Gardiner and Chumbley 1995, p. 551. Notes Citations References * "CVV". Naval Aviation News, July 1979, pp. 8–13. * Friedman, Norman. U.S. Aircraft Carriers: An Illustrated Design History. Annapolis, Maryland, USA: Naval Institute Press, 1983. ISBN 978-0-87021-739-5. * Gardiner, Robert and Stephen Chumbley. Conway's All The World's Fighting Ships 1947–1995. Annapolis, Maryland, USA: Naval Institute Press, 1995. ISBN 1-55750-132-7. * Moore, John. Jane's Fighting Ships 1979–80. London: Macdonald and Jane's, 1979. ISBN 0-354-00587-1. Category:Cold War aircraft carriers of the United States Category:Proposed ships of the United States Navy Category:Proposed aircraft carriers Category:Abandoned military projects of the United States Category:Cancelled ships of the United States Navy Category:Aircraft carriers of the United States Navy